Unresisted Temptation
by BrokenPromises2
Summary: When a new diva walks in and teams up with the famous people's champion, The Rock, will she make a big enough impression on the Next Big Thing, Brock Lesnar? First Wrestling fic, so please, be kind. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hardly have I ever read a decent Brock Lesnar Romance fic ( Or any other genre concerning him by the way...) on the 'net or on our Fanfiction.net so..... I decided to try my hand at it. Like usual, if you read and you like and want me to continue, please click on that little button at the bottom of the page marked 'Review' and drop me a line! Enjoy peeps! Disclaimers: I of course do NOT own Brock Lesnar, except on the weekends from 6pm to 9, where he is my part-time love slave ( The Rock is my OTHER part-time love slave, lol ).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Three months ago...)  
  
" Last time on Smack Down ladies and gentlemen, Torrie Wilson and Dawn-Marie went head to head once more in the ring to find out who's the best of the best!" The living room television blared throughout the house, the volume loud enough to where she could hear it from the kitchen while she prepared dinner for herself and for her best friend, Madison. "Fortunately for Torrie fans, Dawn-Marie just wasn't quick enough for her and she got absolutely pounded! Seems as if she might be out of the ring for a couple of monthswith that god-awful injury to her back and neck..." The announcer continued. Back in the kitchen, she muttered to herself while peeling a potato. " Good.' Couldn't stand that chick anymore, good going Torrie."  
  
Stopping to search through the cabinets, taking out a can and pouring out the contents into a hollow steel bowl, she yelled. " Madison! Come over here, your dinner's ready!" Peering out into the hallway at the sound of Madison's small feet coming down the stairs, she smiled. Placing the bowl on the floor, she left Madison in peace to eat. The black labrador didnt hesitate to start chowing down, not even coming up for air until she finished.  
  
With the cooking finished, and her favorite show about to start, she served herself a large helping of mashed potatoes and gravy and sat herself down on the weathered old couch to relax. Madison, seeing this as an opportunity to get scratched, jumped on the high sofa and tip-toed up next to her owner.  
  
" I just got word from Vince McMahon backstage that he wants to hold a contest of some sort, to temporarily replace the now horribly injured Dawn-Marie." The announcer kept on looking down at his paper, perhaps to make sure he was correct. " Yes! Thats right, ladies. Vince McMahon is holding a contest to be a temporary Diva!"  
  
She sat still, swallowed her mouthful and raised an eyebrow. " Imagine that......"  
  
" Now, this is only for promotion and sales etc., ladies, dont panic. You dont have to have any wrestling experience at all. What this is, is a chance for a young lady to fulfill her dream of being a Diva, albeit a WWE Diva, but a Diva nonetheless."The announcer laughed." What Vince would like any interested young women interested to do is to call this number that will be appearing on the screen shortly and give us your name, age, address and a picture of yourself is neccessary to compete......"  
  
Looking to the silent black telephone that sat on the lamp table next to her, she pondered. Should I do it? Why not? Would they actually pick me? Maybe its just a hoax, but on TV?  
  
" What should I do, Madison?" She asked her faithful friend, scratching her behind the ears and got a blank look in response. She frowned, " Yeah , thanks for the advice..."  
  
The black, bold number stood out on the screen in front of her, mesmirizing and freezing her into her seat, not letting her move. " This is the only time that we shall give out this number, ladies. We will NOT be giving out this number after this show, so please do us and yourself a favor. Fulfill your dream and give us a call right now."  
  
That sprung her into action, she didnt even think while picking up the phone and dialing the number. She didnt even know what she was going to do if they picked her, but they wouldnt, she knew. What were the chances of that actually happening?  
  
They picked up on the other end, and she almost had a heartattack, not expecting anyone to actually be picking up. She rattled off her name and all the necessary things they asked for and told them she will send them a picture in the next few days. Saying goodbye, she quietly hung up the phone and stared off into space, amazed that she actually did something in her life that was considered a risk with out thinking.  
  
" On to today's match between Kurt Angle and Eddie Guerrero, Kurt has....." The TV's sound melted into into the background, becoming indistinguishable in the shadow of her thoughts.  
  
Holding a hand to her cheek, she looked around the room in astonishment. 'What did I just do?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ( Present Day )  
  
" Keys..... Keys.... Where are my keys?!" She asked herself in a singsong voice as she paraded through her living room, overturning the sofa pillows, not bothering to fix them afterwards. She was ten minutes late, and the way her New York City neighborhood streets congested, she'll never get to work.  
  
" Damn, I left them here last night. I could have sworn it!"  
  
From the hallway, Madison came jogging happily along to her, a pair of keys dangling from her mouth. She half smiled in exasperation and patted her on the head. " Thanks Madi ." With her keys in hand, her purse over her shoulder and saying goodbye to Madison, She nearly ran out the door and was about to slam it when the phone rang.  
  
She hesitated, pounding her fingers on the door in thought. Should I answer it? She shrugged to herself, she was late already, why rush now? Reaching the black phone on the lamp table, she picked it up and hoisted it to her ear, holding it up with her shoulder as she tried to take out the wrinkles in her work blouse.  
  
" y'ello?"  
  
The line on the other end sounded like a mad house. People screaming to each other and chairs being moved across the room was the least of the noise, computers and papers shuffling from behind nearly deafened her.  
  
" Hello!" She asked again louder.  
  
" oh yes, May I speak to a Miss Christina Rose McCullen, please?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, this didnt sound like anyone from the office or anyone she knew. " Um, yes this is she. Who is this?"  
  
" I am a representative for Vince McMahon from the World Wrestling Federation. Is it safe to presume you entered for the Diva replacement?"  
  
Christina zoned out from the begining, or mostly from the word Vince onward. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she clenched her hand to keep from shaking. " Um yes, thats correct."  
  
She could feel the man smiling from the other end of the line. " Yes, well Miss McCullen, you have just won the Be a Diva contest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The WWE New York headquarters looked huge from far away, and Christina felt dwarfed by the time she stood before the glass doors that marked the entrance to the million dollar corporation. Before she went in, she looked herself over once more before coming in. She liked the way she felt in newly bought clothes, especially ones that made her look and feel beautiful. She didnt know what exactly to wear, a formal suit seemed too dressy for WWE, but once she came face to face with it, she wished he had. The tight black dress pants and shimmery red halter she wore made her look voluptuous and sexier than what she normally wore.  
  
And she was surprised, being the 5'10,blonde haired and hazel eyed girl that she was, Christina was sure they'd pick a shorter, perhaps an exotic type to promote the WWE and its merchandise. ' Oh well, ' She thought, shrugging. ' They picked me and I'm what they wanted. So, here goes.'  
  
But before her hand reached the knob to open, the door burst wide open and the Undertaker nearly run over her. Christina tensed, he was a whole foot taller than her and he looked scarier up close and personal than from a safe distance like on TV.  
  
" Sorry, here you go." He apologized gruffly and held the door open for her. Smiling in embarassment and gratitude, she went in, whispering a thank you.  
  
" No problem."  
  
Inside, walking through the hallway, Christina had to laugh at herself. She just had an encounter with the Undertaker! The man who gave her the creeps since she started watching WWF when she was 15 had opened the door for her! Her smile was plastered on her blushing face all though her route down the hall.  
  
When the hall eventually ended, it opened up to a sort of large foyer or lobby or whatever it was, Christina couldnt put a name to it. Camera Crew and techies were EVERYWHERE, carrying cameras and sound equipment to what she guessed was the storage room leading down through another hallway. She recognized a few wrestlers in a corner talking to script writers, who were sloppily dressed and held worn out notepads in their hands, taking notes.  
  
The back of the lobby lead to a door, simply labeled with an engraved 'Vince McMahon.' Smiling at finding her destination, she marched up to the door and knocked loudly, placing her clenched hands proudly on her hips.  
  
Seconds later, Christina was face to face with the annoyingly annoying Paul Heyman. With the trademark New York Yankees cap on his head and a geeky smile on his face that turned into a sultry lookover once he laid his eyes on her, Heyman sulked slowly in a circle around her, eyes roaming over her body before leaving and getting lost in the sea of techies and camera crews.  
  
She made a face of disgust, he was the only guy that she absolutely hated in the WWE and he had just walked past her. " Did I just get checked out by Paul Heyman?" She seemed to ask herself. She jumped at the voice that popped up in front of her.  
  
" Unfortunately, yes you did. Quite a common problem with the other divas as well." An immaculately dressed and deep-voiced Rock chimed in. He stood next to a shorter Vince McMahon inside the office.  
  
Christina's mouth flopped open at the sight of her long adored idol in front of her. " Uh, hi. I'm Christina McCullen from Queens, New York. Uh.. I'm the Be a Diva contest winner." She shot her hand out for a shake with The Rock, cursing herself for stuttering.  
  
" Oh yes, I've heard much about you. Im, as every good Jambroni knows, The Rock. Also known as...."  
  
" Dwane Johnson." She completed for him, but then blushed at being so blunt so soon. " I'm a big fan of yours."  
  
Dwane, or The Rock smirked crookedly. " I was going to say the People's Champ, but thanks, I'm flattered. Not many fans care enough to find out my name."  
  
" Well, " Vince interrupted, stepping between them and showing Christina into the office. " I'm glad you two guys get along great together, but we have to talk about the contest, shall we? I'm afraid there has been a few complications and changes........"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, thats only the first chapter. I wanted to write this down soon cuz I had this in my head for a couple of days. If you guys want me to continue, then please review. It doesnt take that long, honestly. To those of you who are interested, Find out next time what complications has arisen and see what happens! I will enter Brock Lesnar in here as soon as I can, so please review and check back soon! 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Yay, I love you people. Thanx to those who reviewed and your reward is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Brock Lesnar, The Rock or any other WWE Characters that I will or might use in this story. I only own Christina McCullen and Taylor. Thanx....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" You see, there is a problem." Vince held up a hand when Christina opened her mouth to speak out. " But its only a little problem, one that we have already taken care of and only need you to cooperate."  
  
" What is it? Is it something about me that the company doesnt like?" She knew it, geez, no wonder it felt wierd when they said they wanted her for the promotion. She could feel her heart plunging down to the depths of her stomach.  
  
" Christina, I AM the company, and I like you very much indeed. But before I say more, I want to introduce to you Taylor Raven Hayes." He put a hand on her arm and turned her to the far end of his office. Sitting in the black leather seat in front of Vince's desk sat a dark, almost pitch black haired beauty with angular features that seemed to have been molded by the most talented sculptor. Taylor sat cross-legged, her skin tight jeans and halter tank top hugged her curves as to making them look painted on.  
  
Taylor smirked arrogantly as she got up, struting over across the room towards The Rock, Vince and Christina. Sticking a hand out to shake, Christina raised an eyebrow when Taylor walked right along past her as if she werent there and flitted over to The Rock, shaking his hand with both her small ones. Standing up, Christina was able to fully to size up the stranger. Taylor's hair WAS black as a raven, green eyes peeking out the top of the 5'4" girl,skinny asa twig, but blessed with a small amount of curves. Christina narrowed her eyes as she watched Taylor flirt obviously with The Great One.  
  
" Hi, I'm Taylor Hayes, but you can call me Raven." Her sultry voice betrayed her child like looks. " Im the Be A Diva winner."  
  
Vince could swear that he heard a collective 'Huh?!' from The Rock and Christina, both sporting the same raised eyebrow look exactly to the smallest degree.  
  
" No, I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, but I'm Christina McCullen the real Be a Div-"  
  
" No, actually, your BOTH wrong.You're wrong because your BOTH the Be a Diva winners, sweethearts." Vince McMahon said, calmly walking around his desk and sitting down in the plush leather executive seat.He motioned to the two women in front of him. " Unless you'd like to sit down, take a seat and let me explain."  
  
" I'd rather stand."  
  
" Ugly AND ungrateful! Your on a roll, honey...."  
  
Christina did a double take, looking down on the now sitting Taylor with her legs crossed and a smirk on her face. " Excuse me?! "  
  
Vince put up a hand, stopping them both in their tracks. " Now, now, listen please. You see, this is a very rare circumstance in this situation. You ladies were the two most prominent of all the entries that we at the WWF recieved and I just couldnt decide which one to choose." Vince continued after a snort was heard from The Rock from behind the two women. " So, knowing that Paul Heyman was knowledgable on these kinds of matters, I asked him for help."  
  
" You got Paul Gay-man to think this whole thing up?!?!?" Rock asked, crossing his arms.  
  
" Actually, I wouldn't be complaining Rock, besides, what we came up with may very well put money in your pockets and bring these two lovely ladies to stardom." He finished, motioning to Christina and Taylor.  
  
" Count me in!" Taylor glowed, her voice high and eyes glazed over.  
  
" What's the deal, McMahon?" Christina crossed her arms, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
" I have scheduled for The Rock to compete- with Christina at his side- against The Next Big Thing with Taylor ' Raven' Hayes at Smack Down in two weeks!"  
  
The next few minutes were spent shouting out " Are you crazy?! ", " Brock Lesnar!? You must be nuts!" , " Your going to put the People's Champ against the next Big Dupe?" , " Will my insurance even pay for this?" and " No, I wont do it!" . The last one coming from Christina.  
  
" Yes! Dont you see? Smack Down will be huge! With a win under his belt, The Rock or Brock Lesnar will get paid generously, and the two ladies will get the promotion they want and deserve! Christina, dont tell me that for as long as you've been a fan of wrestling that you havent dreamed of yourself in the middle of the ring, thousands of worshipping eyes on you? This is your chance to do this!"  
  
Christina faultered, fully aware that Vince was manipulating her into fighting in the ring. " You told us we wouldnt need wrestling skills, McMahon. Dont go back on your word."  
  
" But that's the thing! " He replied, standing up and reaching over for Christina and Taylor, wrapping an arm around their shoulders." YOU wont be wrestling, Rock and Lesnar will! I just need you to add more spice to the match, make people flipping through the channels want to keep watching. THEN will you be recognized by the public and be known as one of the few, the proud, the WWE Divas."  
  
Taylor made a face. " Sounds like a Marine's commercial to me." Vince McMahon shrugged. " Hey, it works so why not?" He then turned to face the both of them." So will you do it? I've got a meeting with Paul in two hours, I can give him the answer then."  
  
" If the pay is up to my standards, then I'll do it." Taylor crossed her arms and smirked at Christina." So? How about you, are you game?"  
  
" Anything to get your ego deflated, "Raven" , just hope you know what you're getting into....."  
  
" Great! I'll schedule it with Heyman today and get the lineup set up. Taylor, I'm going to need you to stay with me. Since Christina already met her partner, I'll be the first to introduce you to Brock Lesnar."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ( Later on that day)  
  
After settling down in her hotel room payed complimentary by WWE, Christina toured the numerous hallways and locker rooms of the headquarters with Dwayne as her guide. Stopping at an unmarked gray locker room door, Christina looked up at him, waiting for an explanation.  
  
" It doesnt have your name on it yet, but this will be where you'll get ready before a match. Your own private locker room, it isnt new but it'll work for now."  
  
The empty locker room was painfully plain and small, but it made her thankful that she was ACTUALLY in the WWE, even if its only temporary.  
  
" Dwayne, whats that on the table?" She asked, walking to a wooden table placed in the center of the room and picked up a blank unmarked video tape, turning it over in her hands.  
  
Taking it from her hands, Dwayne looked it over and shrugged. " Well, only one way to find out." Sticking the video in the T.V. / VCR that hung from the ceiling in the corner of the room, Dwayne pressed play and waited as the video started running.  
  
A wrestling match was going on, the ring surrounded by the usual overcrowded audience and photographers. Inside the ring, the towering blonde figure of Brock Lesnar stood over an unknown wrestler,lying still and silent. When the figure's fallen victim moved his head slightly, the curly blonde hair fell back to reveal his face.  
  
Gasping, Christina pressed a hand to the television screen. " Oh my God, thats Edge!" Dwayne walked up from behind her and took her small hand from off the screen, pulling her away from the screen by her shoulders and both watched as Brock Lesnar completely and mercilessly pulverized Edge beyond recognition until he was pinned down for the count.  
  
Christina's eyes were glued to those of the pained Edge, his expression clearly cut out of excruciating pain. The focus in the video changed until Taylor appeared on the screen, her arrogant smirk plastered unto her face. That smile ticked off something inside Christina, her fists at her side clenched, and she scowled deeply.  
  
" I hope you find your new locker room suitable for you, sweetie. Dont want Mr. Peoples Champ's assistant to be uncomfortable, now would we? " Taylor had seated herself in an executive style leather chair, her tanned legs crossed and blood red nails tapping against the seats arm. " What you just saw is only a minor preview of what we will do to you pathetic idiots two weeks from now at Smack Down."  
  
" Brock won't be as merciful to you as he was with Edge when you're in his hands, Rock. " Taylor continued, leaning closer towards the camera now. " And 'Nina, I suggest you ready yourself up, now. Because at Smack Down, I'll be waiting for you." And with that final note, the screen turned black.  
  
" Damn, she's more of a psycho than Victoria. " Dwayne muttered, moving away from the screen, sitting himself on the locker room bench and ran a hand through his croped black hair. " Where the hell did Vince come up with this chick?"  
  
She stood by the television and crossed her arms to her chest, keeping her eyes still on the black screen. " She's a competitor, I can tell that about her." At this, Dwayne looked up at her from across the room. " But still, she doesnt leave that competitiveness behind her in the ring. Taylor's desparate about winning that belt and will use any means to get it."  
  
" That other Jambroni's the same way, you know. Once Lesnar gets something on his mind, he'll destroy everything in his path that blocks his way, no matter what it is." Dwayne replied slowly, closed his eyes and sighed. " They're perfect together, their personalities will really click on tv. Damn, I hate Heyman but I gotta hand it to him, he really knows how to put together a tag team."  
  
" You're not really afraid of Lesnar, are you?" Christina asked from across the room. Dwayne had opened his eyes and both looked at each other full on. " I've watched him since his debut in the company....." She shook her head, turning her eyes to the floor to think. " No one's ever beaten him, he's unstoppable."  
  
She felt Dwayne stand up and walk to the door, stopping before leaving to turn to her one more time. " It doesnt MATTER wether or not I'm afraid of him, which I'm not, because we still have to face him. But just because no one he's faced has beaten him yet, doesnt mean that he's unbeatable. He's just a human being just like every one else, remember that."  
  
At the sound of the door closing softly behind her, Christina sighed. " He's not a man, he's an animal, Dwayne."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*sigh* Forgive me to those who want a quick romance and a quick ending, but I think that I'm not one of those mushy authors whose romances come quickly and just plops them anywhere in the story. ( although Im an avid reader of these kind of stories, lol) The romance has to develop itself into my plot and basically its gonna be slow, so just humor me. Unlike my other stories that I just write out of nowhere, I'm actually brain storming to develop the story to make this my best effort for you. So please, if you at least like it a little, or totally hate it, please review and tell me what you think. Until laters, bye! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Hey people, its moi again. Um, I've been thinking about having a reviewerdebut in story as Rock's love interest. ( Wa... The Rock is mine, but I'll be willing to share....... for a little while anyways, lol) The reviewer that I choose will have a small but not totally insignificant role in the story. If you're interested, you can put down the name of the character you wish to be, who your character is ( remembering to keep it relating to wrestling), Character's personality, past and what she looks like. If I like your character, I will squeeze her into the plot line somehow. Lol, that's all I think.  
  
Disclaimers: I , sadly, do not own the two hottest guys in like the whole universe, Rock n' Brock. I also do not own whatever other WWE character that may appear in this fic. *bows gracefully* Thank you, thank you, that is all.......  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Monday Night Smackdown ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The crowd's blaring cheers and chants nearly deafened Christina from where she stood backstage, her eyes roaming over the audience, amazed at how loud it could be at a live show. The faint but ongoing chants of ' Rocky! Rocky!' cut through the crowd surrounding the ring and she couldnt help the chills that raced down her spine at every word.  
  
She jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. " Relax........ Once you get out there, the adrenaline will kick in and you wont feel as nervous." Dwayne smiled down at her, trying to calm his jittery partner.  
  
" I've always wanted to be out there in the middle of the ring." Christina yelled out to him, trying to be heard over the noise. " But now, now that I finally have the chance to, I dont think I'm ready for this." She looked down at her outfit, not comfortable enough to look him in the eyes yet.  
  
" Dont worry, you look nice."  
  
She looked up at him at that. " You think so?"  
  
Raising his famous eyebrow, he smirked and yelled back over the noise. " When the People's Champ say you look nice, he means it damnit."  
  
Smiling, she nodded to herself. ' Well, this is it, Christina. Is time for you to shine.'  
  
At the sound of The Rock's opening theme song, Dwayne pulled Christina to his side and whispered in her ear. "Remember, leave Lesnar to me. He cant and wont touch you if you stay out of the ring. Once they call out your name, then you walk down the ramp to the ring, got that?"  
  
Seeing that she nodded, Dwayne paraded out into the spotlight and down the ramp, strutting his stuff out to his thousands of fans present tonight. Suddenly, seeing him in the ring outside, Christina felt alone. She hated the feeling. Hated the feeling of nervousness in the pit of her stomach and felt as if she were on the very top of a ridiculously high rollercoaster, knowing that she was about to drop at any second.  
  
At the mention of her name, Christina took a deep breath and stepped out into the ramp. As if time had stopped, the thunderous roar of the crowd faded away, every movement around her slowed as she took in the sight, sound and glory of standing atop the blessed ramp shedreamed so much about.  
  
A young teen-aged girl standing outside the closed in ring held up a sign that read 'I want to be a Diva too!' written in crude pink bubbled letters reached her hand towards her and skimmed her fingers across her outfit , shrieking in delight afterwards. And Christina smiled.  
  
Coming to, Christina took her place next to The Rock in the ring, the springed mat floor feeling awkward underneath her booted feet. At the sound of Brock Lesnar's opening theme, Christina held her breath and took a step forward. Raven pranced out wearing a characteristically short skirtted outfit that seemed tight and painted on, waving to the crowd next to a serious faced Brock Lesnar.  
  
With an expressionless face, The Rock motioned for Christina to get out of the ring. Brock Lesnar ran down the ramp and jumped underneath the ropes, sliding into the ring facing The Rock. The two men circled and sized up each other as two ravenous wolves with the intent to kill. Brock made the first move with a powerful jab to Rock's jaw, the force slapping his head to the side.  
  
Rock responded back with an elbow to Lesnar's face and a knee to his ribs.Falling to the mat, Lesnar pushed himself up with his arms, seemingly unfazed by the hit and stood back to wait for an opportunity to tackle The Rock down. Wiping blood from his lip, Dwayne looked at his fingers and smirked challengingly towards Brock, motioning for him to get closer.  
  
Raven could see Christina in the corner of her eye, pacing with worry as The Rock took punch after punch from Lesnar, and she smirked. ' The little fledgling is so focused on the match, she'd be completely surprised If I'd attacked.' She decided to wait until the match was over though, wanting to add insult to defeat.  
  
Brock Lesnar was down, and Christina could see that Dwayne had run over to a corner and removed the velcro-held cushion of the metal ring corner, appearently prepared for Brock. She put her hands together , thankful that the match was almost over and that her partner had won.  
  
It seemed that everyone in the audience and in the ring had turned their sights to the ramp when Triple H's entrance theme started blaring out over the speakers. ' What the....' She thought. ' This isnt supposed to be happening!'  
  
He sprang nimbly ( for his size ) over the ropes and into the ring, clothes-lining Dwayne to the ground.Triple H repeatedly rammed his leg into The Rock's middle, not stopping until Dwayne layed motionless underneath him. Both Raven and Christina took a step back from the ring, awstruck at the surprise entrance of Triple H.  
  
Triple H motioned to the referee to throw him a microphone, and he watched the audience as the surprise sunk in. " I was watching the begining of this match backstage and I couldnt help but stopping by to visit." The audience boo-ed him, diappointed with the interruption of the match.  
  
" Now, I KNOW the winner of this match will go on to the next match, being the one where we find out who's the # 1 contender for the Royal Rumble."  
  
Christina raised an eyebrow. ' What?! I wasnt told that!' She frowned. ' But then again, I think Vince hid this from me on purpose. What a sly devil he is.......'  
  
" And I ALSO know, that I am going to be fighting for the # 1 spot." Triple H continued, motioning to himself. " So I just came out here to warn you guys, who ever wins this match, of what you can expect from me."  
  
As he turned to leave, Triple H noticed the now kneeing and trying to recover Brock Lesnar. Gripping Lesnar's closely cropped hair, Triple H pulled him up to his feet and dragged him to the corner, bashing his forehead against the metal until blood ran down his temple. Throwing him down to the mat, Triple H climbed out of the ring with out a look back, walking suredly back up the ramp with his entrance song in the background.  
  
Christina panicked. ' Is the match over?' She looked over to Raven, whose feet stood glued to her spot as she watched Triple H leave the ring.  
  
Running over to a referee, Christina tugged on his uniform. " Is the match over?"  
  
" Miss, this match is a draw. Neither one of them won, we're going to have to schedule another match later on."  
  
She shook her head at him, frustrated. " But what if my partner were to pin him down for the count, would he still be qualified to win?" She yelled over the noise of the audience.  
  
The referee stood perplexed for a moment before answering her." Yes he would Miss, but I honestly dont see how......"  
  
She didnt stay to hear the rest, Christina had to be quick before Raven recovered and helped Lesnar. Climbing under the ropes into the ring, she ran over to Dwayne and dragged him by his arms over to Brock's still unconcious body and draped him over. The referee, figuring it out and sliding into the ring, had started to count and the audience counted along with him . " One, Two, Three! "  
  
She rubbed her face in relief, she had helped win her first match ever. She could feel Raven's peircing glare from the ringside, but she didnt care. With the audience cheering for her, she knew she was home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hmmm... looking back at this, I dont think I like it very much. The reason is because I had started writing the third chapter yesterday and it was coming out SO GOOD, but then when I went to go save it, it totally deleted everything of the third chapter! I felt so bad, I started to cry..... wa.... crappy comp of mine.*kicks it and sighs* So what you're reading is the rewritten stuff. But anyways, I know it sucked and I will make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise! I'm just wondering, is there like, any guys reading this? lol, I dont know, now watch like 97% of the members of FF.Net is female. lol, I wouldnt doubt it. Until next time! P.S. Remember my note at the top, Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
After sending Dwayne off to get checked out by a trainer in the clinic, Christina was satisfied with watching as Taylor lead the limping Brock Lesnar back up the ramp, the television in her locker room maximizing the picture for a better view. She had prepared her things for the next few nights on the road with her stuff, the large NIKE sports bag sitting next to her on the bench, ready to leave once Dwayne was cleared.  
  
" Well Tazz, it seems that the audience really likes the two new additions to the WWE SmackDown Roster. Dont you think? I mean who knows whats in store for these two beautiful ladies."   
  
With that, she sighed and clicked the television off, the silhouette of Brock's limping figure remaining behind in her mind's eye. A knock sounded on her door, taking her focus away from the television. " Yeah?"   
  
" Its me, Dwayne. I'm coming in, are you decent?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. " Yes, yes.....Come in."  
  
" How do you feel, now that you've SMEEEELLLLLLLLEEEEDDDD what The Rock is cooking!!!!!!!!" Dwayne threw back his head and did a ridiculously funny rendition of his own punch line in her locker room, wagging tongue and all.   
  
She smiled and stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. " Most wonderful feeling in my life, very enlightening......" Christina replied half jokingly before her expression turned serious and she grinned for real this time. " But now I know why you guys love it so much. The feeling of being out there performing in front of all those people, its intoxicating."   
  
" Its addictive, isnt it?"   
  
Holding the door for her, Dwayne waited as she exited the locker room before turning to face her." My car is on the other side of the arena, if ya want I'll drive you over to where your car is, I know its far from here to the garage."  
  
" Nah, its okay. I'm a big girl now, I think I can walk my pretty little self down to the garage without getting lost. But thanks anyways." She smiled tiredly, combing back a stray hair with her fingers. He really is a sweetheart, but she couldnt think of bothering him so late at night.   
  
He shrugged." Ok well, you know our next show stop is in Miami, Florida so we need to be in the airport with the other wrestlers at 5 am. Its gonna be a long flight so bring something that'll entertain you."  
  
That brought her to attention." What do you mean, with the other wrestlers? They're going to be on the same flight with us?" She was confused, why would they do that?  
  
" Yeah, Vince is really tight with the cash thats burned on things other than our paychecks and he knows that we'll just charge it to the company and that'll mean that there will be hell to pay. So instead, he books us the same flight so we wont spend his precious cash, he says he gets a discount for a group flight." He shrugged again, disgusted with what a cheapskate Vince McMahon was. " But it wont be so bad. You'll get to meet with the other wrestlers and make some new friends in the industry."  
  
" I dont even have to say that Brock and Taylor are going to be there too, huh?"  
  
Dwayne smiled ruefully at her." Thats why I said to bring something to entertain you, so you would'nt have to look at them."  
  
Christine glanced down at her feet, thinking. " Um, that'll be hard. I didnt bring anything with me, but I'll figure out what to do. So I'll see you tomorrow at 5 right?"  
  
" Yeah, 5 sharp. DONT oversleep!" He shouted over his shoulder as he walked away. He waved before turning a corner and disappearing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She made it to the elevator and to the garage floor successfully, if you can call losing her way three times and walking in a complete circle on one floor of the arena a success. Christina decided she wouldn't tell Dwayne about her little adventure when she met up with him the next morning in the airport.  
  
The open aired garage was painfully silent as she walked down the long aisles of cars to get to her own. The weather had gotten colder since she last been outside, and her breath had started to come out in small puffs of cloudy 'smoke'. She knew her cheeks had begun to turn red, the biting cold getting to her.   
  
Her footsteps reverberated off the walls, an eerie reminder that she was alone in a dangerous city in a dangerous time of night. ' Stupid, you should have let Dwayne take you in his car, but noooo.....' She fought with herself, wrapping her arms around her middle to keep warm. She could see her hunter green Ford Explorer in the distance at the end of the aisle. And a shadowed figure leaning against it.   
  
She clenched her hands on the strap of her sports bag, determined to keep her hands from shaking. " Hello?"  
  
" Hmmm....... What are you doing out here so late at night?" The figure called back, becoming recognizable as Christina walked closer.  
  
Christina frowned and her tense shoulders relaxed. Sighing with expiration, she switched her sports bag from one shoulder to another. " Taylor, how nice to see you..... Now what do you want?"  
  
" Oi, you see? I try to be kind and be civil, and sarcasm is what I'm rewarded with."   
  
" You want me to set up a pity party for you?"   
  
Taylor ignored the remark. " Why are you wandering out here all alone? Didnt your mother teach you strength in numbers little girl?"  
  
" I honestly dont think its any of your business what my mother taught me Taylor, and trust me, I think that I can take care of myself perfectly well." Taylor had leaned up against the trunk of her car and Christina passed her, opening the car door and stashing her bag in the back seat. " Can you get off my car please?"  
  
" In a minute. I want to talk to you for a sec."   
  
Christina stood back, confused as to why she doesnt just start her car, take off, and hope that Taylor falls on her round behind. " Enlighten me, oh wise one......" She said sarcastically.   
  
" Dont be sassy with me, ' nina. I wouldnt suggest you get me mad." Taylor poked her finger at Christina's shoulder hard enough to push her back a step. " How long have you been watching?"  
  
" Watching what?" Christina asked, rubbing her shoulder." And dont call me 'Nina!"   
  
Again ,Taylor ignored her. " Wrestling. How long?"   
  
Christina thought it irrelevent, but she humoured her enemy. " Uh, I think like two, three years I've been a fan. Why?"   
  
" I have been a die hard fan since I was five, ok?! That is my dream, to be like all the legends that I've grown up with watching. I was there and watched wrestling history happen.I was there when Brock made a name for himself and I was even there when your little boy friend The Rock made his debut."  
  
" He's NOT my boyfriend." Chrisitna interrupted." And I'm really happy for you being a ' die hard ' fan, but whats it to me?"   
  
" I've seen wrestlers come and go, ' nina. It isnt a pretty picture. When I was in my senior year of high school, I made a promise to myself that I would make some one of myself, and I'm NOT going to brake it."  
  
" I knew that if I would be teamed up with someone who would make a definite mark in wrestling that I would have made it. Brock hasnt been beaten once since I met him five weeks ago when I also met you. I saw that he was a star." She paused, pretending to look at her fingernails when she glared up at Christina." But then again, all stars are born, glimmer for a moment and then fade away into the darkness until another, brighter star is born. Brock is that glimmering star 'nina, but eventually he too will fade away and tonight is his first step towards that darkness."   
  
' This is the first time I've heard her say something remotely intelligent..... Must be a rare occurance......' She thought to herself. " I really loved your speech and all, but why are you telling ME this? I'm not exactly the right person to have a pep talk with."  
  
Taylor shrugged and finally stood up from leaning on Christina's car." You won the match tonight only because Triple H interrupted. I swear to you, would I have gotten a chance to get into that ring with you, I would have beaten the crap out of you and taken the belt."  
  
" Im glad your so confident Taylor, but you shouldnt be calling attention to yourself. Especially when you're in the situation that your enemy, who would be me, is in the mood to plummet you into the ground."  
  
" Leave the fighting words for the ring, ' nina. I wouldnt want you wasting your precious punch lines and have to overwork your pretty little blond head to think up some more."  
  
Christina rolled her eyes and opened her car door,and starting the car ." Then I suggest you do the same, Taylor." She didnt wait for a response as she reversed out of the parking and pulled away. Christina could see in her rearview mirror Taylor's lone figure standing, staring as she drove off and she shook her head. ' She creeps me out.'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Checking for any messages at the front desk in her hotel, with various letters in one hand, most likely from relatives, and a chew toy in the other, Christina headed for her room on the fifteenth floor. She had quite the pleading to do with Vince to let her bring Madison along with her while she 'toured' along with the rest of the wrestlers.   
  
Opening the door she was pounced on by Madison, the dog's large size threatening to topple her down to the floor. " Yeah, ya missed me, Maddy? I missed you too. I brought you a present!" She shook the chew toy in front of her and dropped it as Madison attacked it. Christina looked around her hotel room for any 'accidents'. " I hope you didnt leave me any surprises, Madison."   
  
Showering and eating dinner, she grabbed her letters and hopped into bed, making space for Madison to come next to her." Yay, letters!" She started ruffling through them. "got one from Aunt Yolanda, cousin Nick, Mom, and.......Vince? What the heck......."  
  
Ripping though the envelope, she opened the folded letter.   
  
Christina McCullen,   
Let me be honest here, watching your first appearence on WWE SmackDown I thought that the whole " Be a Diva " thing wasnt going to go well with the fans and I was contemplating how to let you and Taylor down easily. Hell, I was going to order my secretary to go over and tell you in person ~ What a Jerk~. But I now know that that wont be necessary. It has only been a few hours since the match and our web site personnel have been overwhelmed with the emails demanding that you two become a permanent fixture on SmackDown. Dont get your hopes up because I plan to thoroughly think on this. But we'll see what'll happen. The fans can tell that you and Taylor have real chemistry out there in the ring, the hatred is really there. I dont care if your acting or not, but DONT screw it up, you hear me?~ Geez, I 'supposedly' dont even work for him, yet he's already giving me orders.~ I'll be talking with the writers on seeing how we can incorporate you two into matches more often.~ Oh GREAT, like I cant stand her enough already~ Just a reminder, ALL wrestlers are to meet in the airport tomorrow morning at 5 o'clock SHARP, understand me? Better not miss the flight or there'll be hell to pay. Have a nice night.~ Thanks, I'll be sleeping fitfully NOW~  
Vincent Kennedy McMahon   
  
  
She shook her head in amazement. ' Real CHARMING he is. ' She scratched Madison behind her ears as she thought. ' How is it going to be like with 15 plus wrestlers on one plane? Brock Lesnar's going to be on that plane too, Taylor as well.'   
  
" What am I going to do about him, Maddy? He scares the daylights out of me." She smiled when Madison licked her palm, as if telling Christina not to forget about her. "Yes, I know you'll protect me, sweetie, yes you will!" She played with her ears as she stared off into space. " He is kinda cute, I'll admit that." Her soft smile turned into a grin. "Alright, I think he's very cute." She wrinkled her nose in distaste." Maybe I'd even like him if he didnt go walking around looking as if he was going to kill somebody."  
  
She shook her head to get rid of the silly thoughts and sighed. ' Even if I'd started to like him, I dont think he would like the girl who made him lose for the first time.' Shrugging, she settled herself down in the bed and turned off the lights, hoping for sleep to catch her quick.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Madison's bark startled her from sleep. Even half asleep, Christina could hear her clawing at the door and barking to the person on the other end. Thats strange, she didnt hear any knocking........  
  
" Alright, alright I'm going! Madison stop barking, you cant do that in a hotel! Freaking, loud dog......." She grudgingly crawled out of bed in the dark, cursing softly when she hit her little toe against the night table. Christina had to grab unto Madison's collar because she had a feeling if the dog was loose when she opened the door, she would go all attack mode on the poor person standing on the otherside of the door.   
  
" I'm coming, I'm sorry..... Its this stupid dog, I swear I didnt mean if she wokeup any........" The words died in her throat once she opened the door. She dropped Madison's collar and the dog sprinted out of the room, disappearing into the hallway of the hotel. Her hand went lifeless against her side as she straightened up to take a good look at her mid night visitor. " Brock? What in the world are you doing here?"   
  
He didnt answer her as he pushed her gently into the room, closing the door with his hand." Never mind that." He was wearing his black jersey pants with the white stripes running along the leg and his 'bring on the pain' black shirt.   
  
' Oddly enough-' Christina figured , ' He's wearing the same outfit from the match.' She ran a trembling hand over her loose blond hair, and tried to straighten out the large sports jersey she had used as a pajama. She only hoped that he didnt realize that there was only a flimsy pair of panties underneath that jersey as well. " How did you know where I was staying at?"   
  
She tried not to notice the fact that for every one step she took back further into her room, Brock took two forward. Christina's legs buckled underneath her and she fell on her bed as her knees reached the bed, Brock giving her no where to go. Dear god, was it her or did he look even bigger to her now that she's looking up at him?  
  
" Vince." He finally answered to her.  
  
' Figures.' She thought sourly in the back of her mind. Her heart skipped a beat- Brock was standing touching the edge of the bed, his body between her open legs as he stared down at her. Christina could feel the heat build up in her cheeks as she looked up, catching him staring at her breasts from underneath the thin jersey.  
  
Brock then kneeled on three on the bed, using his right hand to teasingly lift up the material away from her skin. Her panties came into view, and he delighted with them. A flimsy sheet of royal blue satin with small stars covered her delicate area. Lowering his head closer, Christina closed her eyes, waiting for his next move.   
  
His lips teasingly grazed her skin, tiny butterfly kisses sending chills down her spine. Using his tongue, he licked a path up her stomach and just slightly outlined her belly button, his barely there touch driving her crazy. She gasped softly in shock when he dipped his tongue in and out of her belly button and he smirked up at her with a sinister look.   
He raised his head up and kneeled on all fours over her and began to focus on her neck and bare shoulders, skipping over where she wanted him to touch. She felt his larger figure over her, yet only his lips touched her body and she ached to change that. Wrapping both her legs around his middle, she brought his body untop of her own and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
The feeling of him enveloping her body was glorious, and in the back of her mind she wondered where in the world did she get all this courage to behave this way.God knows she would never behave like this usually.   
  
Brock glanced down, his attention focused on something. Christina looked down to see him fingering the side strap of her panties, his mind occupied with something. He was dangerously and intimately close, and she could feel her hands trembling as she idly rubbed the back of Brock's neck. "Why did you stop?" She cringed inside, even her voice was trembling.  
  
" I'll stop if you're not ready for this." He looked back up to her, his eyes asking the unvoiced question.  
  
She swore she felt herself melt at that moment, she knew she would have given herself to him in the heat of passion even if he wouldnt have asked. But he did, and thats what told her that he was the one for her.  
  
Christina placed a hand on the side of his face and smiled up at him. Teasingly grazing his lips with her own, she kissed him. " I'm ready."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wa!!!! *blushing* Even though this isnt as explicit as some other stories I've read, I was blushing head to toe while writing this lol. I was also having troubles writing the last part because of some religious beliefs of mine, but I lived to tell the tale, so far....... *watches the sky for lightning bolts* lol........ See, this chapter I LIKE because my stupid computer knew better than to delete it and I didnt have to rewrite it unlike the last one....... *glares at comp* But anyways! tell me what you thought about it in your review peeps and keep checking back in for the next chapter!!! Laterz! 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Notes: I wont say I'm not disappointed with the reviews ( Or lack of reviews, I should say) I got since my last update. But all I AM going to say is that I will not stop writing this story because of people's inconsideration in not reviewing. I excluded those people who ARE considerate enough to at least leave a word or two in edgewise. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His tongue played along with hers, battling to find dominance in their sweet little game. Things were going so well, she thought, until he licked her face.....Christina made a face, pulling back when he again licked her face right from jaw bone to temple. ' What in the world?' She opened her eyes and almost shrieked.  
  
" Ewww! Madison! What are you doing??!??" The stupid dog has been licking her face for God only knows how long." Get off, NOW!" She tried to growl as low as she could without making too much noise as Christina pushed Madison off of her and sat up in the bed.  
  
She looked around her hotel room in the dark. There was no sign of him anywhere, the door was still locked from where she could see and she had no evidence to prove that Brock Lesnar was even there, much less prove what had 'happened' between them. Clutching her cross necklace hanging under her shirt, she realized what had happened.  
  
It was a simple dream. That's all it was. A simple dream, albeit it be hormone-intense. She sighed in relief, and even covered up to her neck with bed covers, Christina shivered.She quickly thanked God that He wouldn't let her do anything THAT extreme in real life and glaced quickly at the clock on her night stand. ' Four AM.......' She thought idly for a moment, drumming her fingers on her knees. She shrugged then.'Might as well get up, I need to get to the airport in an hour.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" What!!!????!"  
  
Dwayne winced at the high-pitched screech, and planted both hands on her shoulders to calm her down. " Relax! It's not like your never going to see me again!"  
  
Christina looked at Dwayne to her left and back down to the thick notebook on her lap. A script. She looked at him uncertainly. " A movie?"  
  
" Its called The Scorpion King." He pointed to the big, bold lettering on the front as if Christina couldn't read. " Its really great, read it and tell me what you think."  
  
She moved to make herself comfortable in the absurdly stiff airplane seat. She had arrived on time to meet Dwayne and the others in the airport lobby, determined to avoid even glancing Brock's way and hoping that the long flight would go relatively smooth until they at least touch down in Miami. When she heard that Dwayne had something to show her, she was never expecting a movie contract. " I dont know Dwyane. I mean, what about the fans? They'll feel as if your deserting them for Hollywood."  
  
" Nah, The Rock will NEVER desert them, and they know that." Dwayne sounded genuinely certain as he sat back and continued. " I just thought that this would be a great idea you know, to expand my horizons and stuff like that."  
  
Dwayne turned to her then, seemingly not noticing the frown on her face." What do you think? I'm really excited about it."  
  
It broke her heart to think that she might put a damper on his excitement, especially when he couldnt fight the grin that broke out on his face and so she lied-just a little. " I'm really happy for you Dwayne. I think that this would be a great opportunity for you and I wish you all the luck." Of course she didnt like him going to Hollywood, but she want going to hold him back. Who knows? Maybe he'd get a bigger fanbase if he'd go to Hollywood.  
  
After the initial take off and the occasional turbulence, the plane settled on a smooth ride as it was in the air. The stewardess stood in front of the plane and spoke into a microphone so the back could hear, warning that the plane could be going through some rough turbulence, but no one was to worry. It was customary to experience a lot of turbulence in this high an altitude.  
  
Settling into her seat, Chrisitina contented herself with people watching until the plane was to take off. She was surprised to see wrestlers from the two rosters acting civilized with each other until she remembered that outside of the ring, these were real people, and until meeting each other in the ring, they would leave the ridiculous storylines behind them.  
  
Three rows ahead of her on the left side of the aisle, Eddie Guerrero was turned around in his seat shamelessly flirting and grinning at Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson who sat in the row behind him. Taylor and Dawn- Marie had appearently clicked and sat together two rows in back of Christina, admiring each other's acrylic nails and swapping makeup tips. Edge and Rey Mysterio laughed loudly together as if telling each other the most hilarious jokes the world has ever heard of. Goldust in the front of the plane kept breathing on everyone and had to be restrained by Booker T before Test threatened to stick his big booted foot up Goldie's rear end. Kane sat in front of Christina and Dwayne, glaring at anyone who would even THINK of sitting next to him on the two seat row. There wasnt any sign of Brock Lesnar anywhere.  
  
" Dwayne, Im going to go to the back of the plane, I need to go to the little girls room."  
  
He made a mock-frightened expression. " Are you sure? Its a public restroom,you know how dangerous those are." He smirked jokingly.  
  
Christina played along, patting his shoulder as she passed him. " I think I'll take my chances. I'll be sure to call you if there's any trouble." She grinned at her little joke as she walked to the end of the aisle.  
  
The small restrooms were sealed off from the aisles with a flimsy burgandy fabric curtain. Pushing it away, she discovered a small sink and mirror in between two facing restrooms. The men's to the right and ladies room to the left.  
  
After finishing using the restroom, Christina stopped by the tiny sink and washed her hands. The restroom door next to her opened, but with her eyes down at her hands and on the sink she never got a look at who it was. She jumped at the reflection in the mirror.  
  
Brock Lesnar's glare seeped through her and she couldnt help but think of the slightly erotic dream she had last night, blushing as she wiped her hands and turned to face him....... With the look on his face, Christina began to think that she might have prefered to stay turned away from him.  
  
Shaking off her blush, Christina took a chance and stuck her hand out to shake his. He was silent as he looked at her waiting hand and she took advantage of it. " Listen, I'm sorry about what happened in New York, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right?"  
  
Dear God, she wished she could wipe the stupid grin of her face long enough to realize that he wasnt paying any attention to her.  
  
Brock Lesnar looked at her and back down at her outstretched hand, his face void with emotion and Christina didnt know wether to take that as a good sign or bad. " I DONT shake hands. "  
  
Yep, that smacked the smile right off her face all right. Christina dropped her hand to her side and apologized, pointedly keeping her eyes straight at him. " Sorry, I didnt know that it was futile to be civil with someone who's only an animal. " She frowned, no one was going to be rude to her for no reason without some retribution.  
  
Ignoring her, he was about to turn and leave her when the floor shook underneath both their feet. Rocking the plane from its previous peaceful pace, the turbulence threw Christina off her feet, Brock tripping over her soon after.  
  
The plane's tension gradually ceased, the flight attendant's voice rung out in the overhead speaker, advising everyone to relax and to stay seated. Her head's throbbing pain was her only worry as Christina layed sprawled on the carpeted floor. Right then and there, she realized she never wanted to be underneath a 295 lb beast of a man, his body knocking the breath out of her as he fell seconds before.  
  
" Are you okay?" Christina's question was hardly heard over both their breathing, hers being blocked by the extreme weight on her body.  
  
Brock hesitated for a moment in confusion, rubbing his temple. " Um, yeah. I think so."  
  
Christina breathed in heavily and sighed in relief. " Oh, ok. " She frowned as both their eyes locked on each other. " Now get your hand off my boob."  
  
She swore on her mother's grave that she had never seen a man of Brock Lesnar's size move that dang fast before in her life. Brock yanked his hand off of her, acting as if his hand were seared at the contact. He swayed alittle as he stood up and Christina wondered if she had to withstand him falling on her again, but he recovered on time and held unto the restroom doorframe without incident.  
  
" You better watch where you're going."  
  
She was speechless for a moment, her face contorting in anger. "You actually have the audacity to tell ME to watch where I'm going?!" She whispered venomously as she climbed up into a standing position.  
  
Brock casually shrugged his wide shoulders. " Yes, I think that's what I said."  
  
Christina wanted to smack the innocent look off of his face and rip his head off. " Oh really? I think YOU were the one to fall on top of me, if I remember correctly! " She poked a finger into his chest with every word, her neck cramping with having to look up at him.  
  
With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, Brock just turned and headed out towards the seating area of the plane. He had better things to do with his time than to hear some little girl's whinning antics. Brock growled lowly when Christina grabbed the hem of his shirt, preventing him from going back behind the curtains. " I want you to apologize to me now for falling on me and being rude to me, Brock Lesnar.Im giving you three seconds!"  
  
For a moment, Christina was sure that he was about to apologize, seeing that he had his mouth open to say something. But instead, Brock only leaned down to eye level and mockingly patted her cheek." Why dont you go sit down little girl? You might break a blood vessel in that pretty little head of yours, and then what will we do?"  
  
He turned to leave again, but stopped short. Christina had slipped by him and blocked the entrance of the seating area with her body." I'm NOT a little girl, first of all. Second, Im not leaving until you apologize."  
  
Brock had to admit, the girl had guts. With the usual meek and humble attitudes of other women he'd met, this little girl, who he'd be able to crush with a mere thought by the way, stood upto him with out any fear. He actually began to think he could hear some contempt in that smooth voice of hers. He was impressed with her to say the least, but to hell if she thought he was going to tell her that.  
  
Wanting to go sit down already, he decided to appease her. By now, perhaps ten minutes had passed by with him trying to just moderately frighten her, but now he had begun to think that it had back fired. He grinned. " I apologize little girl for being 'rude' to you.But I dont think I'll apologize for falling on top of you, that part was quite enjoyable."  
  
Picking her up by the waist, he gently picked her up, moved her out of his way and set her feet down easily and patted her on the head. Christina watched speechless as he threw the curtains back and walked down the aisle to his seat, disappearing from her view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ yeah, I'd just realized that I seriously suck at writing romance or anything remotely romantic, so please humor me. *sigh* Im thinking about starting this new story that included Vampires and the like, so if anyone who's reading this would like a part to it, tell me in your review. If ya want some more info on it, just IM me at ChibiSSJ04@aol.com or email me and I'll be glad to give you the info on anything u'd like. Thanx! 


	6. Chapter Six

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter Six~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Christina closed Dwayne's script book tiredly and rubbed her eyes. It lay open in front of her on the hotel cafeteria table, almost read from begining to end. Taking a sip from her hot chocolate, she checked her watch, and seeing the time, slapped the book closed. It was 6:45 am of the morning after the plane landed in Miami and Vince had ordered that everybody meet in the hotel conference room at 7 am sharp to discuss the plans for that night's wrestling event.  
  
Throwing away her cup and wiping her hands, she headed towards the conference room down in the lobby. Arriving at the designated door, she paused. It was still early, it wasnt even seven yet and she had thought she was the first one to arrive. The door was held ajar slightly, as if someone didnt close it hard enough and it swung open slowly.  
  
" Are you certain?"  
  
" Of course I'm certain, you dim-wit. Why else do you think I would be here with you and your slimy rear end?"  
  
The whispered voices came to her instantly, and Christina sneaked nearer to the open crack of the door.  
  
" Just wanting to make sure that it is positively your decision. Frankly I think..... Wait.... Are you sure the door is closed?"  
  
Paul's anxious voice floated over to her and Christina froze. Ironically, it was Taylor's irritated voice that saved her from being discovered. " Of course it's closed. But I want to make sure that once its out then I wont have to be looking over my shoulder all the time because of Lesnar. Are you sure Hunter is up to this too?"  
  
" I would'nt have called you in here if I wasnt sure that he wasn't. Trust me Taylor, I've been in this field longer than you have.I know my way around and how to get what I want."  
  
She was confused. What was Taylor upto now? The fact that it included Hunter didnt comfort her one bit. Christina moved closer to the door, checking and looking up once and a while to check if any of the others arrived.  
  
" Like I was saying... Frankly, I think its time that Brock had a wake up call. He's been parading around backstage like he owns the place and forgets that it was me that brought him out of that hick state of Minnesota and into the spotlight where he is now."  
  
Christina could imagine Taylor nodding crisply to that. " Alright then, it's on. I'll air it as soon as possible. Dont breath a word of this to no one, Heyman."  
  
" Of course not, Taylor. I would then be putting my health on the line if I would. "  
  
She raised an eyebrow, going back over what she had heard. They were planning something, something that included Triple H and could possibly be against Brock. Her hands gripped the door knob so tightly, her knuckles turned a remarkable shade of white. Could she and Dwayne be drug into this unwillingly? She hoped not. It would mean total chaos, but then again, this IS World Wrestling Entertainment. And what else could possibly be expected?  
  
" Dont you think it's a little rude to eavesdrop on people's conversation?" A pair of hands clasped down on Christina's shoulders.  
  
Swirling around, Christina came face to face with Dwayne. " Geez, you wanna give me a heart attack, Dwayne? Might wanna crawl up behind me a little more quieter next time!" She ran a hand through her hair, sighing and checking behind her to the door.  
  
He gave another smile." Sorry, couldn't resist."  
  
She faked a grin and led him by the elbow away from the door." Listen, I need to talk to you. I think I might have-"  
  
" Yo, Dwayne!" Austin called from across the lobby, heading towards the conference room."Vince says to get your sum bitch ass over here promptu."  
  
Dwayne laughed loudly and threw up a hand in greeting. " Be right there, Steve. Keep ' em busy til' the Great One gets there."  
  
" Will do." Austin yelled back with a final wave before disappearing behind the door.  
  
She sighed resignedly and shrugged at Dwayne. " Let's go, I'll tell you later."  
Surprisingly, the meeting passed pretty quickly.Vince was namely worried with the techincal problems of some wrestler's entrances and how they would proceed without them this time around. Everyone sat around Vince McMahon in a semi-circle like he was some story-teller sharing the latest fable, most sitting in hard as rock steel chairs much like the one's used in the matches and trying not to fall asleep.  
  
Christina sat in between Dwayne and Steve Austin, suddenly feeling like the valley in between two mountains. Steve was cool, he thought it was pretty clever of Vince to replace Dawn-Marie with two Divas instead of one. He was a heck of a lot bigger in real life as well ( and a heck of a lot cuter ) than what she initially thought on television. Christina kept mostly to herself, watching as Matt Hardy and Lita flirted shamelessly across the room from her, Jeff on the other hand, kept looking back and forth between Vince and his sketch pad, trying to pay attention while drawing some mysterious and intricate grafiti . It seemed that the former was slowly losing the war for his attention.  
  
Eddie and Chavo Guerrero was busily trying to empty Kurt Angle's pocket of his wallet and set of car keys, their ring persona rubbing off on them. Finally, Christina noticed, Taylor and Paul Heyman sitting a whole room across from the solitude Brock Lesnar, who was coincidentally sitting next to Triple H, unknowing of anything peculiar going on between him and his tag team partner.  
  
She rested her eyes on Brock's hands, laying intertwined in his lap, his forefinger tapping occasionally to some unknown rhythm. They seemed so huge to her, as if he could have covered her entire face with just a palm. Her eyes traveled up towards his face, eyes turned downward and seemed to be studying the pattern of the carpet of the floor. Brock's lips moved together, like a silent, self-involved conversation had seemed to entertain him.  
  
" Crap," Dwayne whispered under his breath, sighing and stretching." How long does this thing last?"  
  
Vince McMahon chose that moment to end the meeting and left the room. Christina smiled at him, " Until now."  
  
Ten minuets later, after the meeting had ended and everyone had left, Christina pulled Dwayne over to a corner. " Guess what I heard earlier today....."  
  
" I dont know. Enlighten me, oh wise one." He shrugged. "What has thou heard from the grape vine?"  
  
" Taylor forced Heyman to become Triple H's manager."  
  
At that, Dwayne chuckled. " ' Nina, one thing. Heyman cannot be forced. He can however, be persuaded, and I guess making a stupid decision like that is his problem."  
  
She shook her head, he didnt understand. This was Brock Lesnar, for pete's sake. " Dwayne! Think here for a second..... If Taylor joins up with Hunter, wont that mean more trouble for us? I mean, we already have Brock on our back, but now Triple H as well?"  
  
" Relax, ok? We dont have anymore troubles now then we did before you heard what you did. Hunter got it in his thick head to mess with us and Brock Lesnar, well, he was just there from the begining."  
  
Shoving his hands in his black jeans, Dwayne shrugged. " Actually, Im surprised Heyman waited this long to do something like this. He's known to shake things up time to time. It's Paul Heyman we're talking about, 'Nina."  
  
" So, you dont think we should do anything about this? I mean, does Vince know about this? And what about Brock? You dont know how he'll react to this......"  
  
Dwayne shrugged once again, his laid-back personality shining through. " Nah. Brock's a big boy now, he can take care of himself. He'll just have to work around this. Besides, we have enough to worry about with this new deal between Taylor and Hunter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
( 2 nights later, in Miami )  
  
" Hey." Dwayne knocked on Christina's lockeroom door that night, letting himself in and turning on the small television screen. " I think you should see this."  
  
She looked up from putting on her wrestling boots to the television screen. She wasn't exactly planning on wrestling, but she wanted to be ready anyways. " Whats up?"  
  
" You remember two days ago, what you told me?"  
  
Christina frowned, trying to think. " I think so. About Hunter and Taylor?"  
  
" Yeah..... I think you were right. Take a look at this......."  
  
Dwayne turned the television towards them, turning up the volume. The screen cut from Jeff Hardy's match with Chris Jericho to Hunter. He appeared to be in Vince McMahon's office, looking awfully comfortable in his boss's chair, two feet propped up on Vince's desk.  
  
" I'm truly sorry to be interrupting this nights match, but I have something that I think every one should watch." Hunter smiled, a cocky grin on his face and triumph in his eyes. " I especially dedicate this video to my good ol' friend, Brock Lesnar. Hope your watching!"  
  
" I knew it. I knew she was going to do this. That girl doesnt have a bone of common sense in her. " She muttered. Dwayne stood next to her unmoving, brown eyes riveted to the screen.  
  
Taylor was next to appear on the screen, the audience's mix of boos and cheers audible as Paul Heyman appeared next to her. In his hands, Paul held what seemed to be an inch thick document.  
  
" A few weeks ago, I was assigned to be Brock Lesnar's tag-team parter against The Rock and his prissy little girl, Christina McCullen." Taylor started. " I was sidelined throughout the whole match and was more than pissed. I am a truly talented piece of work Lesnar! Not just something fragile that should be put on a pedestal."  
  
" The day Hunter came out and ruthlessly attacked and disintergrated Rock and Lesnar, I was impressed. So impressed in fact, that I talked to my friend and manager, Paul Heyman and actually had him terminate my partnership with Lesnar and assigned myself with The Game."  
  
At this, Paul Heyman held up the document he had in his hands." This Brock, is my contract as your manager. I refuse to let myself be held back with useless trash such as yourself." Taking the document in both hands, he tore it in two, letting the pieces fall to the ground carelessly. " Hunter is now my client, and as his manager, I am seeing to it that he gets the opportunity to grind you into the ground. With the permission of Vince McMahon, I will see to it that he will get that chance very soon."  
  
Taylor smiled and waved at the camera. " Bye bye, Brocky!"  
  
The screen changed back to the wrestling match at hand. Christina let out a sigh that she didnt realize she'd been holding throughout the video. Turning to a speechless Dwayne, she shrugged. " I told you, didnt I?" 


	7. Chapter Seven

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ChapterSeven*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The taping was over, the scheduled matches were done and the arena was being cleared before the custodians were allowed in to clean. Christina had optioned to stay in her locker room for the rest of the taping, she didnt want to get caught in Brock's rampage. As a safety measure, she locked her door once Dwayne decided he needed to leave to his own locker room before going to his hotel room. Heck, she spent twenty minutes trying to persuade Dwayne that she would be alright in the back as long as she stood out of Brock's eventual rampage and kept to herself.  
  
With the television off and in solitude, she didnt know what happened after that odd video that Taylor convieniently shared with the rest of the world. And honestly, she didn't WANT to know. She sighed as she sat in a steel chair in her locker room,' I dont know what to do.' Her bags were packed since the begining of the match and sat in the corner next to the door, waiting. ' Oh well, might as well get home before Madison gets too lonely.'  
  
Checking her stuff and finally wandering out into the hallway, Christina was surprised to find so many people walking around this late after a match. She spotted a curious onlooker and recognized him immediately. " Mark," She called, " What the heck happened out here? It looks like a circus!" She asked as a paramedic rushed past her.  
  
As Christina spent more time with Dwayne around the wrestlers, she had been determined to get to know them on a friendly level. Needless to say, her fear of the big, bad Undertaker made him the first one on her list. " Hey little one, " He greeted her with his usual nick-name for her." You havent watched after Taylor's video played?"  
  
Christina was almost afraid to ask. " No, what the heck went on?"  
  
Mark shrugged his wide shoulders. " Seems like Hunter pushed the wrong guy too far on the wrong day. Brock just came rampaging into Vince's office looking for Hunter like an animal waiting to kill. Brock found him outside in the 'lot and just attacked him...." Mark paused, moving over to the side to let an EMT pass by." But even though he was seeing red, it appearently wasnt enough against Hunter and Brock got the living sh-"  
  
" Daylights, Mark." Christina finished for him.  
  
Mark humored her. " Yea......Got the living daylights kicked out of him. There was so much blood on both of them that they took them to the hospital. Hence the paramedics and hence the circus."  
  
" Wow, where did the paramedics take them to?" She surprised herself, why in the world would she want to know?  
  
" They took 'em to Baptist Hospital in the Gables, ya know where that is?"  
  
" Yeah I do, thanks." She said, still unsure as why she would want to know where Brock and Hunter were hospitalized. " Well, I gotta go to the hotel to get some sleep, I take it we're delayed now cuz of this whole ruckus?"  
  
" Yep, for a few days at the most. You need a ride to your hotel?"  
  
Why was it that every one of the wrestlers asked her that? " No its ok, I've got my car in the ' lot, thanks anyways."  
  
" Take care, little one."  
  
Christina waved back as she headed down the hallway. " I will, you too Mark."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ( The Next Morning) ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Christina sighed to herself as she looked up at the high ten story towers of Baptist Medical Hospital. She shook her head, " Jesus, I must be going off into the deep end to be doing this." Bracing herself, she grabbed her purse, a brown bag she purchased earlier that morning and entered the lobby and walked right to the reception desk.  
  
" Excuse me, may I have the room number for Brock Lesnar, he was admitted in yesterday, I believe."  
  
The receptionist looked up wearily from her computer. " I'm sorry, we dont have anyone here by that name."  
  
Christina pressed on," I have an important message from Vince McMahon and if I dont get it to him, I'll make sure to let him know what a highly unsatisfactory job you're doing." She narrowed her eyes. " I guarantee it."  
  
The receptionist pointed to the elevator. " Third floor, room 528."  
  
She smiled. " Thank you. Have a nice day."  
Gripping the door handle, she hesitated outside his hospital room, afraid to do the simple chore of opening the door and taking a look inside. Shoving her fear aside she opened the door, pushing it open slowly. And there he was. The huge, proud figure of a man known as Brock Lesnar was laying asleep in the bed, his chest rising and falling with each breath slipping through slightly parted lips.  
  
' Eepp.....' She thought to herself.' Oh well, better luck next time.'  
  
Turning back to leave, she looked back once more and sighed. He was really cute when he's not intimidating.... or awake.  
  
" What are you doing here?" He asked, opening his eyes.  
  
She jumped slightly, his voice booming over the silence of the room. He woke up, obviously.  
  
" Sorry if I woke you up."  
  
Struggling slightly, Brock pulled himself up in the bed." What do you want? I really dont think that Rocky will appreciate you being here."  
  
" Dwayne's not here. He left last night to California to start on his new movie." Christina clutched at the bag in her hand nervously. ' Dang, why does he have to look so good even in a hospital gown?!?'  
  
Brock didnt feel the need to respond as he watched her fidget, and almost let out a smirk. ' I make her nervous.' He thought rather proudly and then mentally frowned. ' Then again, I make everyone nervous.'  
  
" Um...." She started again." I heard about what happened with Taylor....."  
  
He felt his anger swell suddenly as he remarked." Well, congratulations, little girl! Unless you dont already know, everyone has!"  
  
Christina glanced at the bedside chair. " May I take a seat?"  
  
Shrugging carelessly, he didnt even cast her a look. " Sit."  
  
Sitting by him, she put her purse on the floor and the bag in her lap.Choosing her thoughts carefully, she tried to find the words to say. She had been thinking last night in her hotel room, about what was happening now and her short lived future in WWE. Ever since finding out what happened between Taylor, Heyman and Brock, and knowing that Dwayne was following his dream in Hollywood, she began to wonder that she was going to do. And in that small, comfortable hotel room, she had a crazy, but perhaps a smart idea.  
  
Sighing mentally, she wondered wether that idea she thought up last night was really such a good idea now." My contract only allows me another three months to work as a registered ' wrestler ' under Vince and WWE .Unlike you, I might not have been raised in the sport like you have, but LIKE you, I want to succeed."  
  
Brock continued to look down at the sheets in his lap, and Christina could almost make out a look of stubborn ignorance in his face and frowned." It would be nice if you would look at me."  
  
He didnt bulge.  
  
" Your acting like a little kid, Lesnar." She replied harshly.  
  
" Is there a point to this?!" Brock raised his voice, yet once seeing Christina jump back let out an angry sigh and ran a hand through his hair. She was a cute one, but she was somehow getting under his skin. He didnt know wether that was a good thing or bad.  
  
" I want to be your partner!" She blurted out finally." Eh, your.....tag team.....uh, partner."  
  
Brock looked at her somberly before bursting out in laughter." Are you kidding me? You?"  
  
" What! Why are you laughing?"  
  
" You cant be my tag partner, little girl! " He said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye." You can hardly wrestle. Hell, I'd doubt if you could do a simple clothesline!"  
  
" How can you say that? I was Rock's partner!"  
  
At this, Brock seemed to slip an almost pitying face as he desperately tried not to laugh even harder at that." Sorry to tell you, little girl, but you were just eye candy for the audience out there. You have no talent whatso ever."  
  
Christina knew that was the truth, but coming from him, it stung deeply somehow. " Well, what about Taylor? Wasn't she just eye candy too?" Heck, if she was going to go down, she wanted to know that Taylor was going down with her as well.  
  
" I'll give you that, but she had a little bit more experience and know how than I think you do."  
  
Watching her as she looked away, he raised an eyebrow. " Besides, how do I know you wont pull a Taylor McCullen on me?"  
  
She bit her lip, heck, this was turning out harder than she wanted it to be.Taking a breath, she wrung her hands together. " Listen, I want the tag team title as much as you do. I know that there's nothing I can do to gain your trust but to give you my word, and if you agree I can talk to Vince first thing next morning about getting our deal finalized."  
  
She held her hand out to him, waiting for him to shake. He looked at it and then back at her.Realizing her mistake, she took her hand back." Sorry, I forgot."  
  
" All I want for you to do is to help me win this match that Vince set up for me against Taylor. You help me, and I'll be there for you when you eventually go against Triple H."  
  
" You know, we're still technically enemies." Brock said in a factual way.  
  
She perked up at that. " Ah, yes..... I know. And that is what THIS is for........" Christina emphasied, finally raising up the unmarked brown bag.  
  
Brock stared at the bag with interest." Whats that?"  
  
" A truce."  
  
He looked at the bag skeptically. " A truce?"  
  
Smiling she handed him the bag." Look whats inside."  
  
" You sure nothing's gonna pop out at me, little girl?" He asked jokingly when he smelled something delicious coming from the bag.Taking a look inside, he grinned. " Oh, damn.......You're a smart girl thats what you are!"  
  
She laughed." I knew that hospital food must be the pitts so I brought you some Burger King."  
  
He stuffed a handful of french fries into his mouth, " Mmm, mmm, mmm! Damn, that tastes good."  
  
" Tell you what, you train me so I can wrestle and I'll tell Vince not to publisize the facts that we're partners until I have my match with Taylor.I'll beat her and then she'll find out. Kinda like adding insult to injury, or something like that. Deal?"  
  
He stared at her over his Whopper and King Size french fries intensely. And smiled. " If you keep bringing me Burger King while Im in this hell hole, then heck yeah you got a deal!"  
  
She smiled. " Okay!"  
  
Brock took the Whopper and took an amazingly big bite, all the while rambling over how exactly he wanted this whole Hunter/ Taylor thing to go on and how Christina was going to have to shape up more and work harder than she ever worked in her life. She just sat there in the chair, allowing everything he was telling her to slide in one ear and out the other, his eyes capturing her attention. And deep inside she groaned. It was going to be hard not to blush like a schoolgirl when they spent time together knowing instinctively that she was dangerously close to the edge and right about to fall for the Next Big Thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok, Thats it for now. I just wanted to let you know I havent died or anything. This is kinda a short update I think, dont you? If you guys have any, and I mean ANY ideas that you would like to incorporate in here, then by all means, Stick it in your review! Remember, I wanna know what my readers like and dont like, so take the chance. Until next time, See ya laterz! BrokenPromises  
  
P.S. First of all, before I go..... I forgot to give an extra special shoutout to a great reviewer of mine that goes by the name of Nikki. Girl, I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for the exceedingly kind and wonderful review you left me. I know I am not a great writer at all, but you have given me the encouragement to continue this pityful story. From a Brock Lesnar fan to another, thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy this story to its completion. Thank you and God Bless! 


	8. Chapter Eight

He took a sheet of paper from the desk near the bed into his hands, inspecting it lightly. Shrugging to himself, Brock crumpled it up and threw the paperball into the makeshift basketball hoop in the corner of his hospital room, watching as it rimmed the edge and then fall to the floor without making it in. Sighing in indifference, he walked across and picked it up again, crushing it in his hand and enjoying the crunch under his power.  
  
He was going to be released from the hospital today, after two long weeks of being bedridden and bored. Frankly, if he had to stay there another day he was going to shoot someone. Literally.  
  
After realizing that the doctor was taking too long just to finalize his papers, Brock decided to pick up his bag and leave, perhaps play investigator and see what the quack was upto. His injured shoulder made it harder on him just to heave his bag out to the lobby and cursed himself for letting Hunter beat the living snot out of him. He massaged his shoulder, grimacing over the pain and realized that he was going to have to be smarter and not just use brute strength to get what he wanted. It sounded odd to hear himself think that.  
  
" Okay, I understand."  
  
" Make sure that he doesnt lift anything over two hundred pounds for the first three weeks, once the pain resides and I clear him of any remaining injuries, he may go back to training."  
  
He watched as Christina smiled to the doctor as she shook his hand, the kindness in her eyes as she watched him walk away made the fleeting feeling of jealousy plant itself deeply in the pit of his stomach. Brock didnt want her to smile like that to another man and he had to qwell the growl from his lips as Christina noticed him standing watching her in the middle of the lobby.  
  
" Hey, big guy." She waved him over to her. " How ' ya feelin?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes over her shoulder, Brock glared at the doctor's retreating back and made sure that he didnt look back at Christina as she walked away. He made sure to wipe the jealousy off his face when he looked down at her. " What are you doing here?" He asked, not too kindly.  
  
" I..." She said, ignoring his grumpy tone. " Came to sign you out. You'd be surprised at how lacking the security is around here. I'da thought that someone would have checked my references, but they didnt."  
  
He snorted." What did you say, that you were the First Lady?" Brock asked,opening the hospital door for her and letting her pass.  
  
" Nah, not really." She shook her head and shrugged casually, before walking ahead of him to her car." I just told the doctor I was your fiance'."  
  
The word froze him momentarily, and he looked at Christina over the other side of her car. " Dont ever do that again."  
  
" Uh..... ok." Christina replied, hiding the blowing hurt with indifference. She only wanted to help, and the only way of doing that was to pretend she was his girlfriend. Guess he didnt like her as much as she thought he did.  
  
Waiting as he settled himself down, Christina looked at her hands on the steering wheel. She was so stupid! Why did she have to let that slip and freak him out when she spent the better part of two weeks to try and get him to warm up to the idea that she was his tag team partner now. You can slash THAT effort right off the bat now......  
  
" Listen, Im sorry if I insulted you or anything by saying that. I just did it so I could get you out to train sooner. I didnt think and I know I was being an idiot and all." Her cheeks burned with shame as she gripped the wheel harder. " I wont say something stupid like that again."  
  
He avoided looking at her next to him, turned his head and watched as other people walked through the hospital parking lot. If it wasnt so quiet as it was then, Brock didnt think he would have heard the almost silent sigh coming from Christina before she geared up the car and backed it out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The incident at the hospital soon faded after a few tense days passed, both prefering to let it fade from their minds for the moment. Brock kept his end of the deal, allowing Christina to work along side him and train with him. He had a tough time however, finding out later on that she wasnt as in shape as he hoped she was. It was frustrating for him, and he felt as if he had to train her from the begining when he reminded himself that she WAS a beginner, not a wrestler. The injured arm and shoulder limited his actual ability to help her with the weights, and Christina soon inquired Mark Calloway to help, with Brock supervising.  
  
Brock admired the man, really. He was a tremendous athlete and an intelligent business man, and Brock didnt mind him lounging around with the two of them while they trained in the local gym. But then again, he'd feel a faint prick of annoyance inside when it'd come time for Mark to say goodbye for the night and he'd would hang on longer than necessary for a goodbye hug. Its not like he cared, Brock would think to himself as he'd stretch his mucles in the corner, pretending to ignore the appearently close friends' parting.  
  
' I dont care......Could'nt care less!' He'd tell himself, but when he would slide his eyes to the side and see Mark's big hands around Christina's waist and her arms around his neck.......  
  
Christina turned at the sound of Brock's growl. It was one of the usual nights in the gym, except that Mark was busy instead with talking things over with Mr. Mcmahon about his upcoming match next week, leaving Brock alone with Christina tonight. Deciding to take it easy because she felt real lazy, she opted to work the treadmill until Mark came back, and Brock had sat beside her in one of the gym's steel chairs, popping open a magazine and pretended to read. Yet for the past ten minutes, Christina noticed his eyes wandering the gym, coming to rest on the carpeted floor when his lip curled and he growled so quietly, that if she didnt have good hearing, she would have missed it.  
  
Saving her breath, Christina asked " What's wrong?"  
  
As if noticing her prescence for the first time, Brock's eyes snapped up at her and he wiped the snarl off his face and feigned innocence. " What?"  
  
" You freakin' growled! " She smiled at him breathlessly. " What the heck was that?"  
  
" What was what? I didnt say anything."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged to herself, continuing on running the treadmill. Ten agonizing minutes later, with her breath gone and her legs on fire, Christina slowed the speed of the machine to where she could at least catch her breath.  
  
" Ugh! Thats it! I cant do anymore, I wanna stop!"  
  
Brock looked up from the magazine in his lap with a concerned look on his face, " Does it hurt alot?"  
  
Christina shot him a death glare from the treadmill. " No, not that much, Im only going to faint from the acute feeling of rapture in like two seconds...." She puffed, " Of course it hurts, you dork, I cant breathe!"  
  
Looking thoughtfully to the side, he pondered for a second and then shrugged, smirking smartly at her." Good, that means you're actually getting something done. You still need another...." He paused, glancing at his watch before returning to his magazine." Twenty minutes."  
  
She almost fell off the fast moving machine." What the? I already spent half an hour on this worthless thing! You cant tell me I still need another 20 minutes!"  
  
" Um. I think I just did. Now get running."  
  
Christina raised an eyebrow. " What the heck do you think I am doing now?"  
  
" Warm up, thats what......" He muttered, easing the speed button of the treadmill on turbo. " NOW you're running!"  
  
" Oh sweet mother of Jesus! You're going to kill me you know that?!" She yelled, speeding up to keep up, convinced that he WAS trying to kill her just for sadistic purposes........  
  
He snorted." You wouldnt be having such a tough time if you'd stop eating all those Burger King Whoppers."  
  
" Look who's talking!" She grinned, couldnt help laughing at him even though she was nearly out of breath for real this time.  
  
" Hey, at least what I eat doesnt go to my hips and butt!" He said, unconsiously shifting his gaze to the exact spots on her he was talking about, having to mentally kick himself from looking too long and having her catch him. Hey, there was no harm in just looking right?  
  
" Eh, you know what? I think Im about to go and stop for tonight. I'm tired, and I have to go make sure Madison gets fed." Christina turned the treadmill off and stepped to the floor, bending over to catch her breath.  
  
" Tired? It's only nine right now."  
  
She looked up at him from croutching. " Well, you're not the one who spent nearly an hour on a treadmill going at a speed that'll kill me sooner than shape me up, so I wouldnt be talking!" She smiled at him, jokingly smacking him on the arm as she passed.  
  
Looking back at her as she searched through her bag, she unknowingly gave him free sight of her back. Her shoulders were perfectly sculpted, thanks to her weight training with Mark. A long and shapely torso gave way to wide hips that tempted him to just grab her from behind and run his hands along her sides and enjoy the ride. He knew that underneath that horribly faded and outstyled work out outfit, hid soft and undeniably feminine curves that his hands itched to clutch onto and Brock then and there had second thoughts about allowing her to tone up those curves just to win a stupid match.  
  
Pulling out a small towel, Christina wiped her face and draped the towel around her neck, her hands hanging loosely from the ends. As she turned she missed Brock snapping his opened mouth closed and his eyes quickly glancing away from her butt and settled on her face.  
  
" I'm hungry." He blurted out before he could think.  
  
Looking at him oddly, Christina let a confused grin slip on her face. " Thats.....nice."  
  
Crap.....What the heck was happening to him? He wasnt a stupid stuttering teenager looking for a friday night date anymore, so why in the blue hell would he be spurting out random, nervous comments as if he was? " You want to go out? Eh, to eat?" He hastily added, " I think there's a Wendy's around here somewhere...."  
  
His insides were all in a knot and he felt so stupid, getting all nervous just asking a simple question. He knew what it must have sounded like to her, and he suddenly tried to justify it to himself that it wasn't a stupid "date". ' I'M hungry, SHE'S probably hungry. Might as well go eat together, I guess.' Brock thought to himself, ' Just go eat, no romantic intentions whatso ever.......'  
  
Yeah right, if there wasnt no intention, then why did his breath get knocked out of him when her face turned into a frown and he saw her shake her head. " No, I dont think so."  
  
Brock glanced down to the floor. " 'right."  
  
" I dont like to eat out alot," Christina replied, totally unaware of Brock's internal battle as he looked up at the sound of her voice, " But my hotel room had a little kitchenette and there's alot of food I can share. 'Ya wanna come up?"  
  
" Um, yeah. Thats fine too." He winced when he heard his noticably relieved voice and he cleared his throat. " I mean, I guess." Brock shrugged.  
  
Smiling, Christina zipped her bag again. " Great! Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yay, 'nother Chappie for you! Please, once again, review and tell me whatcha think okie dokie?? Luv ya's ! God Bless! :P 


	9. Chapter Nine

" Its not that great. It's kinda small."  
  
Christina turned the key in the lock, opening the door and letting Brock in, letting him take a look. " I didnt want to ask Vince for much, so I settled for the cheapest room in the hotel."  
  
Noting the sparsely furnished, yet undeniably feminized hotel room, Brock whistled under his breath. " Remind me not to complain to Vince about my room anymore." He noticed what he just said and balked. " Uh, not that its bad, not at all......Its just that its......small." He tried to sooth his awkward words with a small upturning of his lips.  
  
She smiled at him from taking off her earrings by her dresser and shrugged." Eh, dont worry about it. I know its small, but I gotta count my blessings ya know? Now where is that dog?"  
  
Brock faintly wondered how a dog would be able to stay sane in such a small suite was possible but let it fade away with a smile to himself. Following Christina to the kitchenette in the back of the suite, he found the black labrador sprawled lazily in front of the refridgerator, slowly waking up from recognizing the unfamiliar scent of him.  
  
" Whats his name?" He asked, bending over and running a huge hand over Madison's head, pleased when she whined happily at his rubbing.  
  
" She's a girl- her name's Madison." Christina replied, her head deep in the pantry and searching for something to make for the both of them.  
  
" I have two Labs like her at home in Minnesota. A three year old male that I called Thunder and his four month old son, quite the pick of the litter I gotta say."  
  
Giving up on finding anything in the pantry, she checked the two doored cupboard over the oven/microwave and gave Brock a smile when she heard that he bred her favorite breed of dogs. " Whats the little tyke's name?"  
  
" Zeus."  
  
Christina raised an eyebrow at him. " That's a mighty big name for such a little pup, dontcha think?"  
  
Brock shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter to allow Christina to look in the fridge for food. " Eh, he'll grow into it. He's got the genetics for it. ' Should grow up to be way bigger than this pretty lil girl right here." He said, bending down once again and scratching Madison behind the ears.  
  
" She's gotta like you, she doesnt like alot of people touching her." Giving him a smile, she turned back to the fridge. " Ok, we've got left over Spaghetti with meatballs, a carton of Chinese take out......eck, you know what? Scratch that. I dont trust this two day old stuff - its dangerous. Alright, well, there's spaghetti and meatballs that I can heat up real quick and I just bought a fresh batch of bread rolls this morning. Is that ok with you?"  
  
" Sure. There anything you want help with?" Brock asked, watching as Christina flitted back and forth through the kitchenette.  
  
" Yeah actually, why dont you heat up the spaghetti and get yourself settled, I gotta take a shower. I must smell real bad."  
  
He smiled," Oh thank God, you finally realized that you were the one that smelled, little girl!"  
  
Pretending to be insulted at his obvious jokingly tone, she pouted." Well, I never! What manners you WWE stars have, or dont have I should say!" Walking back to the bathroom door, Brock could see her shake her head in good humor before closing the door behind her.  
  
' Geez.' He thought relieved, letting out a breath he didnt know he was holding when he was left alone in her suite. ' How awkward was that?!' He knew that she couldnt tell that he was uncomfortable being around her all alone, in her hotel room of all places, but he was giddy inside with being so close to her as he was when he was with her in the kitchen.  
  
Good Lord, he almost fell apart when she bent down in front of him to scope the fridge. He chuckled to himself at the newly discovered willpower to hold himself back as he stuck the plastic container of spaghetti into the microwave, dialing in ten minutes to heat.  
  
Scoping the room, he wandered over to the sliding glass doors and let himself out in the balcony, a tiny square of space alittle larger than a cubical and looked out over the city. The Miami skyline took on an almost serene appearence, the city lights with faint sounds of traffic bringing to him a light feeling of homesickness and he crossed his arms, shuddering a slight chill as a cool breeze grazed over his skin.  
  
' No wonder Rocky boy likes this place so much.' Heck, if he lived in a place like this, he wouldn't be complaining either. It wasn't paradise, far from it, but Brock was instantly attached to it, someplace where you could walk around in the middle of January in shorts and not freeze your rear end off.  
  
With the thought of Rocky boy, Christina came to mind. The same woman was inside at that very moment, taking a shower and he had to bury the images that flashed through his mind at the thought that she was currently naked and had hot, steaming water poured over her entire body not twenty feet away from where he stood.  
  
Ok, fine. So he was slightly attracted to her. It was perfectly normal right? Natural, at the very best. He was a man and she was a woman, it just clicked and it wasnt his fault for reacting like nature intended.......... yea right, reacting more like a hormone-pumped teenager was more like it. One that hasnt set eyes on a feminine creature for ages, for that matter.  
  
He was at a bind. He wasn't really comfortable with the thought of being a one-woman-for-life kinda man, growing up in the times that he had, women and relationships appeared to be as simple as disposeable........ razors. Use them once, throw them in the trash and on to the next one. Over and over again in a sick, self-destructing cycle of loneliness and denial.  
  
Retracing his thoughts, Brock snorted.' Disposeable razors? Where the heck did that come from?' He rolled his eyes to himself and the zany way that he made things easier for him to understand and sighed.  
  
Back onto his thoughts, Brock realized that it was a no- win situation. He had worked too hard to be where he was now in his career to even think of a romantic relationship, much less one that he feared wouldn't last for long once her contract to WWE expired. Brock mentally noted that he hadn't busted his butt for all these years to finally make it in the business and now have a temporary relationship to distract him from achieving what he wanted in life.  
  
So with that final thought, be it cruel and harsh, he shelved that topic away in the deep recess of his mind, never to be thought upon again and went inside.  
  
' Quick shower. Get in, get out, get going.'  
  
Seemed simple enough,right? Yet as she shed her clothes, she couldnt help but look in the mirror at her naked form. Hands on her hips, Christina turned to the side, eyes criticaly grazing over herself. ' Too much over here', she thought, pinching at extra skin on her stomach.  
  
' Need to tone alittle bit......no, make that alot, over here.' She winced at the pinching at the backs of her arms. Turning around, she looked back at her reflection. Well, at least the back of her wasnt THAT bad. Needed some work though, and soon. Rotating around once more, her eyes settled on her breasts. They were large and at least to her, heavy. She declined the notion of getting them reduced, seeing as most of the male species saw that as attractive, at least what she heard. She never stood naked in front of a man, and right now, she was relieved that she hadnt. Not before she could at least get herself fixed up.  
  
The reflection taunted her, the flickering glare of the lights above her pin pointing out some of her less than ideal features and she had to curl a lip in disgust at herself. Who in the world would find her attractive? Heck, compared to some of the other women in the WWE, Christina should just go hole herself up in a cave somewhere and live out the rest of her life as a hermit. God knows she felt like it.  
  
And what about Brock? She had to admit, had she not had the self- control to step away and make an excuse to take a shower, she might have jumped him right there in her kitchen. Throw all his clothes off carelessly and make love to him like there was no tomorrow. Not that she'd know HOW to make love to a man, she'd never done it before.  
  
' Geez, Im so pathetic.' While women her age were using their feminine whiles to seduce anything alive with testosterone, she was here blushing at the mere thought of a man's hands on her.  
  
Not that Brock would ever lay a hand on her.......' Wait, gotta take that back.' Surpressing a grin, she remembered that day on the plane. But just as soon wiped the smile off.' It was just an accident. He yanked his hand away like I burned him'. Great. Just great.  
  
He would never, not even consider....... He was too good for her. Him with his washboard abs and wide, powerful shoulders tempting enough to make her shudder. He was destined to hook up with women like Torrie Wilson, or Trish Stratus, not a nobody and ordinary woman/girl like she was and Christina cringed at the thought.  
  
Sighing, she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. Working out the tension in her neck, she had to wonder how his hands would feel on her skin, sliding down her shoulder and grazing her back. Psh, forget about her back, what would it feel like to have him sliding his fingers down her neck and collarbone, reaching the valley between her breasts. She imagined him forgoing them and rubbing his opened palm down along the surface of her stomach to the place where she really, desparately wanted his hands to get to between her legs.  
  
Waking up out of her reverie by her own heavy breathing, Christina shook her head and turned the cold water on full blast. Ignoring the shiver that ran through her spine, she ran through the process of washing her hair and body quickly to get out of the chilling water.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, she gingerly placed her feet on the green shag carpet in the hotel bathroom, mindful not to touch the cold tile floor. The shower curtain clinked as she threw the plastic lining closed and wrapped the towel around her body, picking up her damp hair in a messy updo and clipping it into place.  
  
Wiping the fog from the mirror, she looked herself over again and glanced over to the door when she heard the balcony sliding doors close with a loud thud. Reaching over to lock the door before she began to dry herself, her foot slid in a puddle of water that slipped through the curtain and pooled by the door. Closing her eyes and stiffening up to take the fall, a spasm of white, hot pain burst at her ankle as it twisted to the side, and Christina couldnt help the scream of pain that escaped her throat.  
  
Running to the door at the sound of the thud of her body hitting the floor, Brock rattled the knob to open the door. It was in fact locked and he had to put his face next to the crack of the door. " Christina? Let me in, what happened!?"  
  
" I c-can't!! " Her shaky voice was interrupted with a sob.  
  
" Come on, ' nina. You're going to haveta open the door for me!"  
  
She was overcome by tears, the pain in her ankle unbearable. " It hurts! I cant get u-up..."  
  
" ' nina, sweety, what hurts? I cant help you if the door's locked!" He felt lost, standing by motionlessly on the other side of the door. Taking one glance over it, Brock shook the door." Listen, try to at least move out of the way so I can break the door."  
  
Staring at the door incredulously, as if he could see her expression through the wood, Christina snorted through the pain." Oh, yeah....I'll try."  
  
Hauling herself to the otherside of the bathroom with her arms and nearly going blind with pain, she leaned her head against the wall, ignoring the falling tears. " Ok, clear..."  
  
-------------------  
  
Okie dokie. Here's chappie numbero nine and thanx to those really kind and charitable peoples that stayed with me all the way to the end. Please review and we'll see about getting out chapter ten soon. byebye! 


End file.
